Papercuts & Untold Stories
by Emma Jane Weasley
Summary: If only the tear in her heart was as small as a simple papercut, maybe this wouldn't hurt so much...Their story wasn't over. It couldn't be. He was going to fight for her, for them. ECLARE updated 10/1/10 with Eli's side of the story! New title & rating.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been 3 years, or there about, since I even thought about dabbling in fan fiction, but then Degrassi was on MTV, and I fell in love with Clare & Eli, and I heard this song on my iPod this morning and well…this is what we end up with. I'm not sure how good it is, I'll let you guys decide that. Lol It's kinda rushed. My brother has a football game tonight and I need to go get ready, but I wanted to give you guys something to enjoy. So, here it is. **

**Jen**

_

* * *

__It was only a paper cut_

I sat in my room at my grandma's house listening to my iPod. If only what Jordin Sparks was singing was true. Eli would be so much easier to get over if he had only caused a paper cut on my heart. No…last semester, the fight with Fitz, Vegas Night…my heart was suffering much more than the temporary burning and stinging of a small paper cut. It was bleeding and nothing would stop the pain.

How could he not understand my anger, this pain? Of all people I thought he would get why I'm acting the way I am. Does he not realize how much I need him in my life? What was I suppose to do if Fitz had actually…my mind wouldn't even finish that thought.

_

* * *

__you keep calling and calling, you don't care _

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

There goes my phone again. He's been calling every day, at the same time, since break started. As badly as I want to hear his voice, I can't bring myself to answer the phone. I just need to be mad at him. He needs to realize that he hurt me.

I can't trust him. First Julia, then the whole thing with Fitz. He doesn't talk to me. If he's having problems, he should talk to me. I'm his girlfriend, or at least I think I still am. I know I still want to be. I just have to figure out a way to get through all of this.

_

* * *

__I wish I was the tin man so I wouldn't have a heart to break._

If only it was that easy. Sure the Tin Man didn't have a heart, so obviously it couldn't break, but he also didn't have a heart to love

Wait?

LOVE?

Eli?

I can't possibly love Eli! I haven't known him long enough. I don't even know where this "relationship" stands.

If I don't love him, then why does this hurt a thousand times worse than when KC cheated on me with Jenna? Why, when Fitz had that knife drawn and pointed at Eli, did I feel like I was dying too?

"_**because you love him" **_a small voice inside my head whispered.

_

* * *

_

sometimes I wish that we've never met cause I was fine 'til you broke through

Life was finally good before Eli. I was over KC, becoming this new, better version of myself and then Eli literally drove into my life with those piercing green eyes, that smirk, and an attitude that was dangerously sweet. I swore to myself though, after everything with KC, I would never let myself fall so hard for a guy again. But Eli was different, a kind of different that I wanted to know more about every day. He was like my favorite puzzle that I couldn't ever quite figure out, but the challenge, the challenge was worth the reward of a completed picture in the end.

I don't know if we're going to ever be able to go back to what we were, or at least what we were becoming. I don't know how I can be with someone like that. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about him. Somehow, I know that this is just a test, something we have to go through. In the end, this one even will make our relationship stronger, not break us apart.

_

* * *

_

it was only a paper cut

Love is never simple and just admitting that I loved Eli wasn't going to instantly solve any of our problems, but, what if that was a start?

What if from this point on it was nothing but the truth? Complete honesty from both of us?

**BUZZ! BUZZ!**

I yank Eli's headphones off my head, letting them settle around my neck. I reach for my phone. Eli's face flashing up at me.

It's now or never.

"Hello?"

**

* * *

**

I know, you guys probably hate me, but I thought the open ending was great. I'm trying to decide if I want to do a second part from Eli's POV or just leave it as is. Right now I'm having trouble finding a song that goes along with this one that could be something Eli would listen to. Suggestions are more than welcome, all you have to do is review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I got tons of hits, alerts, and a few reviews on "Papercut" that I had to do Eli's side of the story. It took me a few days; this is actually the second draft, but I like it a lot better than the first. It feels more organic.**

**Eli was a tough character to write. Trying to put myself in his shoes after AFD was pretty difficult, and I hope this does him justice.**

**Definitely need to listen to the song "Story Left Untold" by Every Avenue while you read this. I had it on repeat for days. Something about that song and the story it tells made me think of Eli and what he must've been thinking in those days after Vegas Night.**

* * *

I screwed up.

I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it this time.

This fight with Fitz almost cost me my life. my life is nothing though because I lost the one thing in the world that is most important to me; I lost Clare.

I should have listened to her, should have run when I had the chance.

But I'm sick of running. I've been running from something or someone my entire life: bullies, family problems, Julia, Clare...My entire life has been nothing but one race after another and I never win.

* * *

Clare left. She's gone. and I let her go. I didn't fight or beg her to stay here with me over break. I let her pack her bags, get in the car and leave. I didn't even say goodbye

I haven't given up on her though. I keep calling her. Every day since break started, 11 AM. she never answers. it's been a week. a week that I haven't heard her voice, or seen those sparkling blue eyes...kissed her

* * *

COME ON CLARE! DAMN IT! Answer you're phone! I know you're sitting there, staring at it, trying to be mad at me, and knowing you can't be, because you love me.

Yep, you love me. You just need to admit it. Wanna know why?

I love you too.

That's right. Bad boy, emo, hardcore Eli loves perfect, innocent, beautiful "Saint Clare."

We couldn't be more different, yet somehow we're perfect for each other.

* * *

Clare, please just answer your phone. Answer so I can apologize for everything: Fitz, Julia, all of it.

Don't give up on us Clare. I don't know what I would do if you did. Our story isn't over. I don't want it to be over & I know you don't either. Sure, the past hasn't been so great, but it's the story that hasn't been told yet...first dates, stealing kisses on the porch as I tell you goodnight, prom, graduation, college, proposing to you, watching you walk down the aisle towards me, having a family, growing old together...that I'm looking forward to, so don't tell me this is over before we even had a chance to start.

* * *

Come on Clare. if you answer your phone and tell me you want something different, someone different, then I'll quit. I'll leave you alone. You'll never have to deal with me to me again.

Because to me, that's love. Doing whatever is best for the other person. All you have to do is say the words Clare, and I'm gone. If that's really what you want.

* * *

come on...one more ring and I'm...

"Hello?"

"Clare." I hear you exhale & I do the same. Looks like we've both been holding our breath.

"Eli." I can hear the tears in your voice. I feel like a jerk. One, because I know I'm the reason for your tears and two, I'm not there to wipe them away, hold you & tell you how sorry I am.

"I love you" it's barely a whisper, but I hear it. My heart swells. I know it's not the solution to all our problems, but it's a beginning, a beginning that I'm going to fight for.

"I love you too" I say it a little more confidently than you and I swear I can hear you smile through the phone. I wish I could see that smile.

"I'm coming home." = I miss you

"I'll be here." = I miss you too.

"Bye Eli"

"later Clare"

* * *

**Well? How'd I do? I think I've got one or two more "planned" chapters after this. Honestly, I wasn't gonna take it anywhere after "Papercut" but I couldn't leave you guys hanging without an Eli side of the story. I couldn't leave ME without an Eli side of the story. Reviews, though not necessary, are lovely. and let me know what you think...should I keep going? End it here? Happy ending? Because we all know you can love someone and not be with them. Was that Clare's way of saying goodbye? You tell me! The last chapters are still up in the air and I want your opinion.**


End file.
